


Holy Night

by BrokenBlackbird



Category: A Practical Guide to Evil - erraticerrata
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Multi, Other, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlackbird/pseuds/BrokenBlackbird
Summary: The Choir of Mercy would like to date Catherine Foundling
Relationships: Catherine Foundling/Choir of Mercy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Holy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practical Guide to Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/712261) by Erratic Errata. 



Tariq was troubled. It was not his place to question the Ophanim, no, he had learned that lesson long ago, in Levant... but it wasn’t that long ago that he was set against a foe, bitter as that word still tasted when thinking of her, that had the power of twisting the vision of the Choirs. Some wariness, he thought, was justified.

He flinched as the closest thing an Angelical Choir could do to a huff rang on his ears. Running out of breath, he leaned against a nearby wall, the hour late and the place empty. He closed his eyes. He didn’t think his Choir was being manipulated, otherwise he wouldn’t have taken the first step of this journey, much less pushed his old body, and it was old, he had no illusions about that, this far.  
A worried, almost doting, hum came from the Ophanim. While Light had done wonders to take out the worst brunt of his old age, it wasn’t with the Gift of Above that one would be able to deny the march of nature. Tariq asked the Ophanim again if this is what they really wanted, and the affirmative singing in response left no room to doubt. He picked himself up, less winded now, and continued. His journey was almost over, after all, it was just inside the building which he had just used as support. Cardinal.

The wonder of this new age, between Callow and Procer, the jewel of Calernia. He made it easily through the front gate, who he was unmistakeable to those guarding its entrance, and entered the main building. It was late enough that there were few people about, though the place was never quite quiet, there always seemed to be a small group or two just around every corner, not bothered by the hour. He was scarcely noticed, swiftly making his way until he reached a closed, imposing door, made from ebony, filled with engravings depicting various battlefields, encounters with angels, and the win against Keter. The Ophanim murmured nervously as he read the plaque put on a nearby wall, whoever put it there clearly had had not the courage to put it directly on the ebony door. It was brass, and it read:

“The Black Arbiter, First Under the Night, Queen of Lost and Found, recognized authority of the Villains under the Liesse Accords, Catherine Foundling”

“They really tried their best not to offend her”, Tariq commented to the Ophanim, who stayed silent. He moved his knuckle over to the door and paused.

The murmurs confirmed this course of action, and with a sigh, he knocked. He didn’t have to wait long to hear an answer.

“Come in”, said Catherine.

Tariq opened the door, and to his amusement there was a small flash of surprise and the shadow of a smile on Catherine’s face, who was sitting at a beautifully carved desk he remembered having seen unfinished during the War of Keter. Not many Villains would have such a reaction. She still looked the same as she looked in the war, her Name not overtly influencing her appearance as it did with some of the more egocentric of the Named. She was far from ordinary, however, her short stint as the Sovereign of Winter had ensured that, even if she’d never had come to a Name again. As usual, both the Cloak of Woe and the Crows on her shoulders burned as sin on his eyes.

“Good to see you, Tariq”, she said, evaluating him, before frowning slightly. “You seem troubled. Is it something bad?”

“Not bad, no, just… complicated”, he said, approaching the opposite chair. After receiving a gesture allowing him to sit he made himself comfortable, releasing a long sigh of relief.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the Black Arbiter had already produced a bottle of brandy and two glasses. He took one of the glasses, and waited until she poured him some. He drank his glass and offered it up again for a refill, Catherine raising an eyebrow at that but obliging. She poured one for herself, and sipped on it. They stayed silent for a moment.

“Catherine”, Tariq started, feeling his age. “The Ophanim would like me to pass on… a proposal, of theirs”, he flicked his gaze towards the crows on her shoulders, before returning to the face of the young woman sitting across the table. “Would…. You be interested in going on a date with them?”

He gracefully pretended not to notice the Queen of Lost and Found choking on her brandy. The crows cawed loudly, or maybe made a noise of protest that was shrill enough to be mistaken by the noises crows usually make.

“I must have misheard”, said the Black Arbiter.

“No, I think you heard me quite correctly. They… value the work you put into making Calernia suffer less, on the whole, and… you have a certain charm to you.”, Tariq said, considering. “I suppose ressurrecting me, and flirting with them during the War on Keter sealed the deal. Of course, you are free to say no to the Ophanim…”

He paused as the murmus of the Ophanim increased. He let out a sigh.

“They’re telling me to tell you they really like your tunic, and that it complements your eyes very well.”

“You fellows know I’m the High Priestess of another religion, right?”, Catherine said, valiantly. “I’m not going to turn coat”

“That was never their intent. They’re not after worship or service, just… a date, and perhaps more dates after the first one, should you both be agreeable to that”, the Grey Pilgrim replied, secretly hoping the Black Arbiter would say no and put a stop on this. To his chagrin Catherine grew silent, probably having a conversation with those two gods made out of murder sitting on her shoulders.

“… I agree, in principle”, she turned her head to directly above Tariq, and gave a wink. “You always were my favourite. I… admit I’m not sure how this will work, and we’ll have to sort out through the details, but… well, if I am to date any Choir, it’d be you.”

It took all Tariq had to not show the despair he was feeling on his face. The excited cheers of the Ophanim he was hearing weren’t helping matters. He downed his second glass of brandy.

“I’d like to chaperone the both of you, if possible, to ensure nothing untoward happens. No offense”, Tariq said.

“None taken.”, Catherine said, amusedly. At this point the Grey Pilgrim realized that that vicious child was enjoying the distress she was causing on him. “Sve Noc would also like to chaperone us, to ensure nothing untoward happens. No offense”.

The Grey Pilgrim felt his mouth incredibly dry.

“None taken”, he said. After this he was going to retire, he decided. He was too old to keep up with the new age. “They… recommend we use the Twilight Pathways. It’ll… be easier for the Ophanim to manifest there, and should prove… suitably romantic.”

He could see how hard the Black Arbiter fought a smile.

“Sounds good”, she said, still looking above Tariq. “How about tomorrow?”

The Grey Pilgrim sighed deeply and held up his glass to be refilled again by Catherine. He sipped on it as he tried not to show how loud the cheers of the Ophanim sounded to him.

“Yes. Tomorrow, one hour after sundown. We’ll go together to the Twilight Pathways. Now if you excuse me”, he said, getting up from his chair. “I need to rest.”

“Of course”, she said, “You’re always welcome to use the quarters of the Cardinal.”

Tariq left, and though the beds of the place were comfortable, he could scarcely rest, worried about the night to come.


End file.
